masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege Pulse
Siege Pulse is a tech power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Siege Pulse Generate 3 electric charges that are stored in your platform's batteries. Use the power again to consume a charge to launch a long-range pulse that blasts a massive area. Each shot has a chance of incapacitating unarmored enemies. Highly effective against armor, shields and barriers. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Damage:' 600 *'Radius:' 1.50 m *'Knockdown Chance:' 35% *'Number of Charges:' 3 Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 19.20 sec *'Damage:' 600 *'Radius:' 1.50 m *'Knockdown Chance:' 35% *'Number of Charges:' 3 Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 19.20 sec *'Damage:' 720 *'Radius:' 1.50 m *'Knockdown Chance:' 35% *'Number of Charges:' 3 Rank 4: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 19.20 sec *'Damage:' 900 *'Radius:' 1.50 m *'Knockdown Chance:' 35% *'Number of Charges:' 3 Radius Increase impact radius by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 19.20 sec *'Damage:' 720 *'Radius:' 2.40 m *'Knockdown Chance:' 35% *'Number of Charges:' 3 Rank 5: Damage Protection/Recharge Speed Damage Protection Each stored charge on your platform reduces all damage taken by 10%. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 14.55 sec *'Damage:' 900 (Damage), 720 (Radius) *'Radius:' 1.50 m (Damage), 2.40 m (Radius) *'Knockdown Chance:' 35% *'Number of Charges:' 3 Rank 6: Number of Shots/Resistance Damage Number of Shots Increase the number of shots fired by 1, and increase the chance of knocking down enemies by 15%. *'Recharge Speed:' 19.20 sec (Damage Protection), 14.55 sec (Recharge Speed) *'Damage:' 900 (Damage), 720 (Radius) *'Radius:' 1.50 m (Damage), 2.40 m (Radius) *'Knockdown Chance:' 50% *'Number of Charges:' 4 Resistance Damage Increase damage done to armor, shields, and barriers by 60%. Player Notes *Siege Pulse acts as as a detonator for Tech Bursts, Cryo Explosions, and Fire Explosions. As a result, it synergises well with other tech classes and with priming Ammo Bonuses. *If the targeted enemy is killed by Siege Pulse, then its body will disintegrate; however, the bodies of un-targeted enemies killed in the blast will remain. This allows Cannibals one fewer body to consume to create armor-plating. *If evolved for "Damage Protection" and "Number of Shots", it can be treated as an armor power, as the Juggernaut may benefit from both keeping the charges stored and firing them. **This approach also eliminates the long power cooldown compared to the Juggernaut's other powers, allowing heavier weapons to be carried, such as the Geth Spitfire and Javelin. **This approach also maximizes the power's ability to knock down enemies, making it effective at long-range crowd control. On higher difficulties, a single pulse will be insufficient to kill certain enemies, but will either stagger them or knock them down. This can give teammates room to escape, especially from Abominations. *The Geth Plasma Shotgun pairs well with this power: alternate pulses with charged shots from the shotgun to keep up a steady barrage. *The pulse projectile originates near the currently equipped weapon's barrel and can be fired whilst zoomed in, even with sniper rifles or weapons with scope modifications. This does mean that the projectile can impact surfaces near the weapon barrel when launching, so be mindful of obstructions. **Firing a pulse can interrupt charging or 'spin up' sequences for certain weapons, such as the N7 Typhoon. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Geth Juggernaut Soldier Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Multiplayer Category:Geth Category:Tech